Love is all around
by Jack-a-dandy
Summary: well,valentine's fic. zoro get chocolate from male marine? smoker gets form many girl?read to find out, took place after my fic 'Answered call'. pairing luffyrobin, sanjinami, usopkaya, zorotashigi and smoker with girls. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


Title : Valentine's; Love is all around

Anime: One piece

Type : Romance/ Humor

Rating: T (Too lazy to consider real rating )

Pairing: Surely LxR, ZxT, SxN, UxK (slightly) Smoker x girls

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: OOC

* * *

Valentine's; Love is all around

* * *

"Stop smiling like a pervert already, you lust chef" said the swordsman who was walking beside him as they're now on the street of the town in the island. 

"Shut up! If you want to go back to the ship then just walk with me"

"There you are, Roronoa Zoro!!" the shouted got their attention. They turned to see marines were pointing at them

"Sir, he's with black leg Sanji" one marine said with a low-shaken voice

"Hey! Black leg Sanji, we've nothing to do with you today. We're after just Roronoa so just don't get in our way"

He blinked for moment and turned to look at Zoro's face. He looked at the marines, later he stepped aside "Yeah sure, go ahead" and the marines ran toward them. Zoro looked at his friend with a 'I'll kill you later' glare and he ran away.

"What's wrong with them?" said Sanji scratched his head

"Hey! What's wrong with you guys? Why you chase only me?" he asked the marines behind him hoped to get the acceptable answer.

"Then stop and we'll tell you?" one of the marines answered

"The hell!!" was his answer and he kept running.

* * *

Marine base on one island on the Grand Line, there the captain with the power of devil fruit was sitting in his table, stared away into distance. His face indicated that he's not quite happy. 

"Smoker san, why you looked so upset today?"

"It's nothing"

"It's Valentine's day. At least your face shouldn't be like that"

"Shut it! I don't like Valentine's Day"

"Sir! We have many girls in front of our base, they're asking for you sir!"

"……."

"Crap! Here they come again"

"Tell them I'm not in the base. I've just left for an urgent mission somewhere else"

"You sure for that, I mean you use that excuse every time?"

"It's always work and that's just fine….what're you looking at go and tell them already"

"Yes, Sir!"

"……Why don't you go out and get the chocolate yourself, those kids like you, you know?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"T-T-Thank you sir" said salesperson to the captain of the pirate and he led the way to the shop exit and the captain was out from the shop. 

"Phew, such a pressure handling 300million beri bounty customer" said the salesperson.

Outside of the shop, Luffy looked at the thing he just bought. He smiled with a delight-broadly grin and walked away. While he was walking, he spotted Zoro who was running toward his direction behind him were marines so when Zoro reached him, he joined running.

"What's up Zoro?" asked Luffy smiled

"Don't know what the heck was wrong with them, they chase only me" said Zoro annoying

"I see, why don't you take them out yourself then?"

"I didn't bring my swords with me and I'm swordsman. I don't fight without swords…..Hey! Help me take them out will you?"

He thought for moment. He looked down to the thing he just bought before turning to the marines. "Hey! I'm not in this chasing right?"

"Yes! Just get out of our way" the marines answered

He turned back to look at his friend who was now gave him another death glare. He smiled with his trademark smiled, said sorry to him and gave him an excuse about this might damage his precious thing and he jumped away.

"LUFFY!!!" shouted the swordsman and he kept running.

* * *

Nami was standing in the kitchen, blinking. She was amazed by the archeologist in front of her. Robin with an effortless skill in making chocolate. Her hand moved smoothly for step to step. 

"Aren't you going to make it, are you?" asked Robin to Nami

She regained her sense back. She quickly grabbed the bowl and started to blend the ingredient, still looking at Robin.

"You're very good in making chocolate you know?" said Nami

"Well, this was the only thing I'm good at except the history knowledge and survival skill. I learnt how to when I was in Ohara from those archeologists" she paused "They taught me to make chocolate" after another long pause she turned to face Nami, smiling and offered to teach her how to make chocolate.

* * *

Usop was walking in the town. His destination was a bit different than other times as now he was not heading to the market. While he was walking, he heard someone was shouting and it annoyed him so he turned to see who made such an annoying, he saw Zoro and marines. 

"Hey! U…" he was about to call his name but another thought came into his mind that the marines didn't know Usop, well they knew only Soge King and with Usop was without bounty it's kind of an advantage to the group. If he called him, it wouldn't be good for both Usop himself and the group. Realized that he ran passed Usop.

"DAMMIT!!!" cursed Zoro and he kept running.

"What's wrong with them?" said Usop, blinked and he continue walking.

He entered the building with a small box in his hand. Inside the building was crowed and noisy, he wonder around the area to the counter and took one of the form and filled it in. After finished the form, he went to buy another box which the size was a bit bigger than the one in his hand. He put his small box in the bigger one and walk to wait in the queue.

"Next!!"

"Hi! I want to deliver the parcel" said Usop

"Let me see the form….extra care deliver needed, delivery date…March 14th, destination…..which..sea..I can't read?"

"To the East blue"

* * *

It was 5pm now and everyone started to get back to the ship. Sanji was the first one who backed to the ship. When he reached the ship the first place he visited was a kitchen. 

"Oh, you came back already" said both women greeted him with a smile.

Saw those smile, he couldn't help but melted down like a chocolate. After he backed into human shape both of them now gave him pieces of chocolate in heart shape wrapped by a shimmering transparent plastic with a pink ribbon on it.

"Happy Valentine's day" said Nami and Robin with a smile which made Sanji started to melt again. He picked one of the chocolate and put one in his mouth. After the chocolate put in his mouth, his body shook and he ran out of the kitchen. The two women looked at each other with a question in their eyes and they ran after him. There on the lawn of the ship Sanji stood there still shaking.

"Sanji kun, are you alright?" asked Nami worrying about the chocolate he ate was hers and it was awful.

Before she could get the answer, Sanji jumped into the air shouted with happiness in his tone "Delicious!!!" and he continue jumping and shouting with many words in many language those had the same meaning.

Seeing that, Nami sighed and smiled.

"Well Nami, won't you give him another one?" whispered Robin

"What, no! I mean…I don't have any left" answered Nami with a blush on her face

Giggled Robin, she whispered to her friend again "Well, it'll more hard to give him later because others will be back soon…you know what I mean right?" smiled Robin and she left for the kitchen.

She thought about what Robin had just said and that made her face turned red, anyway she grabbed one chocolate on her back and called him.

"Sanji kun, would you come here please?" asked Nami faced the ground as now the fact was her face was now red

"Yes, Nami san. You want something form me?" asked Sanji with his heart-shaped eye.

"Here" she brought out the heart-shaped chocolate and handed it to him, her face now faced the outer sea avoiding the eyes contact with him. "I…I made this one……f..for you"

He picked it from her "For me?" he saw her nodded.

Before she could realize she felt that her body was moving up in to the air. It was Sanji who hugged her on her waist. "Wait Sanji kun, what're you doing?" said Nami blushed heavily.

"I LOVE YOU, NAMI SAN, I LOVE YOU!!" said smiling Sanji and kept repeating to his love and whirled around with his beloved Nami.

"Ok now, I know that, now put me down, please" said Nami with her head turned totally red but that didn't stop Sanji who kept saying and whirling around the lawn of the ship.

"OI, OI now that's what I call real Valentine's, right Chopper?" said Franky to his friend and got a nodded as an answer.

"Wowww! So he's finally got you right, Nami?" asked Usop with a smirk after he reached the ship after Franky and Chopper.

"Shut up!" said Nami a bit angry but mostly shyness.

"Hey! She didn't refuse, right? Asked Franky and the other two nodded.

"I'm back" said the green-headed swordsman. As he boarded on the ship, Sanji stopped whirling around as he noticed that Zoro was backed with a small bag in his hand.

"What's that?" asked Sanji

"Nothing" answered Zoro and he hurry walked to away.

"It's chocolate. I can smell it" said Chopper

Heard Chopper said it was a chocolate. He gently putted Nami down and looked at the swordsman, he burst out laughter. "Haha…don't tell me…hahaha…it's…ha..from those marines HAHAHA!!" heard what Sanji said the rest couldn't help but laughed out loud.

"SHUT UP! That's not it like" answered Zoro with an anger in his tone.

* * *

"Sergeant Tashigi speaking" 

"Reporting the special mission on your request, mme"

"How was it?"

"Mission successful, mme"

"Really, thank you very much. You have my grateful (whispered) and you'll have your reward later"

"Thank you, mme"

"What's that face Tashigi, you seem very happy now?"

"Oh! It's nothing captain smoker, it's Valentine's day, actually, it's you face that should be like mine, the happy face"

"Geez, Whatever"

"….."

"Smoker san"

"What?"

"You sure you'll eat all those chocolates today?"

"Just shut up!"

* * *

"I'm back" said the captain of the pirate. He boarded on the ship with a very big smile. 

Robin walked to greet him with a smile; on her hand was a bag of chocolate that she made with Nami. She handed it to him "I made it with Nami" and gave him a lovely smile. Looked into those eyes, he scratched his head, blushed "Er..Than…Thank you Robin"

"It's a bit too fast to say that, you know?" said Robin, smiling. She took another form her back, a heart-shaped chocolate with red and straw color chocolate in a straw hat design decorated on it. "I made this one for you, Happy Valentine's Luffy!" this time she gave him with a smile that could send any man to the heaven and Luffy was no exception but instead of going to the heaven, he turned into a stone.

After regained his sense, he jurkily took a box he bought out and gave it to her.

"What is it, Luffy?" asked Robin with a smile

"Well, I bought you this for you birthday, I know it's very late but I didn't have anything to give to you since we were on the sea that day. You know it's a…." he was paused by a touched of her finger which touched on his lips.

He was completely silence, looked at her while she was unwrapped the box.

"Wow! A necklace" she took it to her eye-level, it was a silver necklace with silver carved in bird-shaped on it. She handed him his present and turned her back to him "Can you put it on for me?" asked Robin

He gently wrapped a necklace around her neck. After he finished he moved closer to her back and gave her a warm embrace, rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you, Luffy"

"It's a bit late but…Happy birthday Robin, I love you" said Luffy and he kissed her on her cheek

"I love you too" she pushed herself back deepen herself into his embrace.

The others were looking at them, they were speechless seeing those two fell into their own world, world filled with love which only two of them existed in that world. They couldn't help but smiled to themselves. Franky and Chopper were just smile. Usop took out his delivery bill, looked at it and think about his love who was very far away now and he smiled. Sanji just smiled to them, in his arms was Nami who was also smiled. Zoro also smiled and walked away from the scene.

"Hey! Zoro, I heard that you got the chocolate from the 'male' Marines right?" asked Luffy

"I said it isn't like that, just keep your mind on your women, captain!!" answered Zoro annoying and he walked away from the laughter.

"Cursed you!! dammit"

He was now at his usual place, he unwrapped the chocolate he got from those freaky marines. Inside the box were chocolate and a piece of paper. He took the paper to read.

Roronoa,

I knew from the marines that you'll reach the island about Valentine's.

So I asked them to give this Chocolate to you (I didn't tell them it is a chocolate)

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

T.

PS. It'll be good eating chocolate after chased around by marines and I'll catch you next time.

He took a bite of the chocolate, looked up in the sky, smiling

"Yeah, I'll be waiting"

THE END

* * *

I'm a bit hurry in typing and plot adjusting so I can publish this on Valentine's day. So, how was it, you like my fic? Please review. Yeah and about the C2. I'm thinking about some name that you've posed in the review of my story. Some name is interesting. Well see you on next story. HAPPY VALENTINE'S for now. See ya. 


End file.
